1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle connector, and more particularly to an I/O receptacle connector having a mating tongue with contacting sections of the corresponding contacts on two opposite surfaces thereon wherein a shielding/reinforcement plate between the two opposite surface under condition that the shielding/reinforcement plate are mechanically and electrically connected to some of the grounding contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector capable of transmitting high-speed differential signals is used as an interface connector or an internal connector of a digital appliance or a PC. Such connector includes a plurality of signal contacts and a plurality of ground contacts. The signal contacts are paired in order to transmit differential signals in the manner known in the art. Generally, on the side of a fitting portion or a contacting portion side of the connector is fitted to or contacted with a mating connector. On the other hand, on the terminal portion side of the contacts to be connected to a board, the terminal portions are arranged in a plurality of rows because the terminal portions are inserted into a plurality of through holes, respectively.
At present, transmission of high-speed differential signals is required in a growing number of software applications. Under the circumstances, there is a demand for an improved connector having a compact size, a low piece, and excellent high-frequency characteristics.